


Fire Escape Cigarettes

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of the Mafia, Smoking, Vaguely Profound Statements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Doc is usually alone when he climbs out to the fire escape of his building. He doesn't anticipate someone new to already be there.





	Fire Escape Cigarettes

The fire escape of Doc’s shitty old building was the one place he really enjoyed. A quiet place, just for himself. To think. To drink. Whatever he wanted, really.  
You can imagine his surprise when he walked out to find that, not only was someone already there, they were sitting on _his step_.  
The offender was a man with dark hair and closed eyes, his feet propped up on the railing. He seemed to have no fear of falling, even though it would be a six story drop if he did.  
He seemed to be singing, softly, to himself, a cigarette between his index and middle fingers. His hands had almost too many rings on them, and a huge fur coat wrapped around his body. If he noticed Doc’s entrance, he didn’t show it.  
“I don’t usually find anyone out here.” Doc called. The man lazily opened his eyes, glancing over to Doc.  
“Well, now you can say you have. Good for you.” The man replied. His voice sent shivers up and down Doc’s spine, inexplicably, and he had to play the age old game of _is that fear or arousal?_ Looking into the man’s eyes, he determined the two were not mutually exclusive.  
“I’ve sat up here almost every day as long as I been here. I ain’t never seen you before.”  
“And how would you know that?” The man asked, challenge in his voice.  
“I don’t forget faces. ‘Specially not when they look like yours.” Doc raised his eyebrow on the last syllable. The man chuckled, looking up at the gray clouds above. It was going to snow, later.  
“Oh, if only I was in the mood.” The man lamented.  
“What would happen if you were in the mood?” Doc teased.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” The man took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing it slowly out into the air. Doc watched the smoke curl lazily into the air. “And for your information, I just moved in.”  
Doc huffed out a laugh. “You would willingly move here? This place would be _improved_ by a dumpster fire.”  
“If it’s so horrible, why are you still here? Said you been living here for years.” The man asked. He began to blow smoke rings before waving them away.  
“That, my friend, is a very long story. One that you have to earn.” Doc answered.  
“If you keep intriguing me, I may just have to earn it.” The man finally looked completely at Doc, turning his head to do so.  
Doc excused the redness in his cheeks as the bite from the cold. He wondered if the man on the fire escape thought the same thing.  
“You came out here for a reason, didn’t you? What was it?” The man asked, eyes boring a hole into Doc’s head.  
“Mostly to drink.” Doc said. “But you’re already sitting here.”  
“You hereby have my permission to use the public fire escape.” The man said, smile tugging at the edges of his lips. He spread his arms wide, invitingly.   
Doc sighed and settled on the step below the man, fingers loosely curled around a bottle of whiskey. He took a sip as he sat down.  
The man was silent for a little while, taking a few, long drags of his cigarette. Suddenly, he reached down and put an almost-full carton in front of Doc’s face. “You smoke?” The man asked.  
“Nah. I quit. Made a deal with a friend of mine. She was awful worried I’d get cancer.” Doc said. He forced his mouth shut. Something about the man sitting above him made him want to spill all of his secrets. He had a feeling the man would listen to him. Possibly even that he had worse secrets.  
“Hm. Better to die doing something you love than live becoming something you hate.” The man replied. Still, he pulled the carton away from Doc’s face. “Ever tempted to go back to it?”  
Doc looked up at the man with a smirk.  
“I’m tempted by a whole lot of things,” Doc answered. The man grinned, looking ruefully up to the sky.  
“Not very subtle, are you?”  
“Never been into subtlety.” Doc said, finishing it off with a swig of his drink.  
“Good thing my name isn’t subtlety.”  
Doc nearly choked, focusing on actually swallowing his drink. It was a battle, certainly. But he could recover.  
“What _is_ your name?” Doc asked, taking a shuddering breath.  
“That is on a list of questions you don’t want the answer to.” The man answered, in a way that was not like an answer at all.  
“Maybe I do want the answer. Ever thought about that?”  
“Have you ever thought about how many questions you ask?” The man retaliated.  
“Well, maybe you should get me to stop asking questions. I do not see how you could, but--” Doc was cut off.  
The man had twisted around, and had begun kissing him. Doc was suddenly glad he wasn’t standing. His knees would’ve given out. This man was a _very_ good kisser.  
Doc lost the ability to think when he felt another tongue in his mouth. _Very_ good.  
All too soon, the man pulled away, looking completely unbothered by the entire ordeal. “I think that did it, wouldn’t you say?”   
Doc tried to arrange his thoughts into a witty remark, but nothing came to mind. The man smiled, a mix between predatory and satisfied.  
The man stood up, rising to his full height. He flicked his cigarette off the fire escape and to the ground, below. He started walking up the steps but stopped, looking over his shoulder.   
“Bobo Del Rey’s the name. In case you still wanted that answer.” The man, Bobo, winked over his shoulder before climbing the rest of the stairs and disappearing from view.  
Doc was frozen in place. Had that really just happened? Had he just been kissed by Bobo Del Rey? A goddamn _mobster_?  
The nicotine on his tongue told him that, yes, it had happened. And Doc wanted it to happen again.  
Doc smiled, in the way that told the world he knew it was a bad idea, but he would enjoy every second of it. He took a drink of his whiskey.  
The things he got himself into. And one of them had yet to be Bobo Del Rey’s bed.  
Soon enough, he told himself. Soon enough.


End file.
